


Mutually Beneficial

by eighth_chiharu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Groping, M/M, Prostitution, Solicitation, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighth_chiharu/pseuds/eighth_chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cronus is a stripper at a stripclub ...and Bro Strider takes dave to the stripper club as a birthday present. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Beneficial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siggykuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/gifts).



"Hey, no hands, old man." Cronus doesn't miss a beat -- he ain't the star of this show for nothin' -- and he gyrates closer. Anyone who has gloves on isn't gonna pull anything really crazy until they take them off. But still, rules are rules. Nothin' in this world is free. "No hands -- unless you got the cash."

  
The john in front of him runs his thumbs up Cronus' hips. "I got cash like you've never seen, baby. Ask the bouncer." He nods to the wide man standing at the curtained doorway, and the man nods back, solemn and slow. The john grins, fingering the waistband of Cronus' briefs. "See? Brick knows I'm good for it. So c'mon. Show me a little more..."


End file.
